Felicidade é uma arma quente
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: “Aquilo não podia enganar seus sentidos, não era um homem debaixo de si, era um garoto.” – Remus x Draco. Slash. Escrita para a Amanda Saitou.


**Classificação: **PG-13/Slash  
**Personagens:** Remus Lupin e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Pós-HBP. Relação entre adulto e adolescente de dezessete anos. Insinuação de Remus/Sirius.  
**Nota:** foi escrita para o amigo oculto de 2006 da ML _PotterSlashFanfics_. Especialmente para a Amanda Saitou!**  
Agradecimentos a:** sis Mudoh Belial pela betagem, minha comparsa de longa data!

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Felicidade é uma arma quente**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

Remus não vira mais aquele garoto depois que deixou de lecionar em Hogwarts. Mas lembrava muito bem de como era dar aulas para a Sonserina, em especial para a turma do terceiro ano. Aquela era a turma de Draco Malfoy. O menino era uma espécie de líder dela, ao menos naquele ano. 

Mesmo com apenas treze anos era muito parecido com Lucius Malfoy, o nariz pontudo e atitude arrogante, um retrato juvenil do bruxo _puro sangue_ que o pai era. Ainda que parecesse inocente quando não estava infernizando a vida de alguém ou fazendo piadas infames, como quando estava concentrado nas tarefas ou distraído com algo.

O garoto era uma peste, mas que escola não tinha crianças assim? Lembrava-lhe muito de James e Sirius em sua época de escola, infernizando colegas como Severus Snape. De fato, achava que o professor de poções fazia vista grossa ao que aprontava, e até mesmo o estimulava, por pura vingança pessoal daquele tempo.

Dumbledore dizia que Draco Malfoy apenas queria atenção, como qualquer criança mimada. Remus entendia bem que atenção o sonserino queria: a que todos dispensavam a _Harry Potter_.

Como esperado de uma cria de Malfoy, o garoto passara o ano fazendo comentários maldosos sobre suas roupas esfarrapadas e o estado um tanto acabado que o professor de DCAT costumava ter. Criticando sua forma de lecionar, assim como tentar atrapalhar suas aulas. Mas Remus era um homem muito paciente e uma hora o garoto devia ter se cansado de um alvo passivo que sorria gentilmente enquanto ignorava seus comentários ácidos.

Passados quatro anos Draco definitivamente não era mais uma criança, mas também não era muito mais que isso. A aura angelical do menino de treze anos continuava de alguma maneira ali, escondida atrás da expressão de arrogância e voz arrastada. Crescera, mas ainda era mais baixo que Remus - magro e de aparência frágil. Com sua pele de porcelana e olhos claros, emoldurados pelos fios finos e loiro-platinados.

Estava a sua frente, com Severus Snape ao seu lado, segurando o ombro magro do garoto. O antigo colega de Hogwarts contatara-o e mandara encontrá-los em um vazio parque trouxa, depois de alguns minutos esperando em meio a um vento gelado, ele aparecera trazendo Draco. E agora pedia a Remus que cuidasse dele. O lobisomem balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, e ergueu uma mão, interrompendo o mestre de poções.

- Você quer que eu o quê?

- Ouça, Lupin. – o homem suspirou cansado – Não conheço mais ninguém a quem eu possa confiar o menino.

- Oh, bom saber que confia em mim. – comentou ironicamente.

- De jeito nenhum eu vou ficar com um maldito lobisomem. – Draco os interrompeu resmungando baixo, sem olhar para nenhum dos homens.

Então Snape fez algo que nunca o imaginou fazer ao filho de Lucius: deu um tapa em sua cabeça, fazendo o garoto o encarar feio e esfregar a nuca.

- Perdão pelo linguajar. – Snape disse entredentes.

- Eu até imagino com quem ele aprendeu a falar assim. – Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar sugestivo ao outro homem.

- Adoraria discutir com você, Lupin, mas não tenho tempo. – replicou mal humorado – Draco não pode mais ficar comigo, houve alguns problemas.

- Problemas? – o lobisomem olhou para o loiro, mas este continuava a evitar seu olhar. Provavelmente com medo ou repulsa de sua licantropia.

- Draco atacou Pettigrew.

Mesmo sabendo que não devia se surpreender, considerando que se tratava do filho de Lucius Malfoy, Remus arregalou os olhos. Viu o garoto cruzar os braços, embaraçado, e corar. Não deveria, mas de alguma forma sentiu-se bem ao imaginar Peter sofrendo com inúmeros _Crucios_... ou até recebendo um _Avada_.

- Quando cheguei a minha casa, encontrei Pettigrew se retorcendo no chão e Draco com a varinha na mão. – nesse ponto Snape suspirou profundamente – Acertou ele com tantos _Rictusempra 1_ que continuou rolando e rindo por quinze minutos depois que desfiz o feitiço. Não queira saber que outros tipos de feitiços ele lançou.

Remus permaneceu alguns segundos em choque, e então elevou uma mão para cobrir uma risada baixa que não conseguiu conter. Pela cara que o mestre de poções fez ele pôde imaginar bem quais. Estava muito bem familiarizado com as peripécias dos filhos gêmeos de Arthur, e com as de James e Sirius. Era um castigo ser atormentado por um garoto como aquele.

- Não é engraçado! – Snape rosnou – Quando voltou a si, Pettigrew ameaçou entregar Draco como traidor. Apaguei a mente dele, mas não garanto que escape do poder _Legilimens_ do _Lorde_.

- Eu estava entediado! – o loiro se defendeu – E aquele bastardo achou que podia me humilhar e falar de meu pai. – o tom de arrogância que o lembrava demais Lucius estava ali.

- Encrencando a si mesmo por um capricho, Draco! – repreendeu-o e voltou a falar com Remus – Leve-o a _Grimmauld Place_, Lupin.

Pelo olhar suplicante de Snape, Remus sentiu que se importava muito com o garoto, e sabia que se pudesse continuaria ele mesmo protegendo-o. O lobisomem era do tipo coração mole que não dizia não, mesmo para a mais detestável das criaturas. Então suspirou e acenou com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, mas vai ser difícil convencer Harry a deixá-lo ficar. – avisou.

- Disse Potter? Vamos para a casa de Potter? – o loiro guinchou – Não mesmo!

- Bom, podemos tentar então a casa dos Weasley. Tenho certeza que Molly o irá receber debaixo dos seus braços. O que vai ser? – Remus comentou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Draco se empertigou, encarando-o. Fez uma careta de repulsa, que passou para uma de concentração, como se pesando as alternativas. Finalmente deixou os ombros caírem e se deu por vencido.

- A casa de Potter. Ao menos é uma casa decente de bruxos. – murmurou, desviando o olhar e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do robe.

- Está arranjado então. – disse Snape, tirando um pergaminho selado e entregando a Remus. – Dê isso a Potter, sim?

- Uma carta para Potter? – Draco pareceu aborrecido – O que tem nela? – demandou, empinando o queixo e encarando o professor.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu simplesmente – Eu o contatarei em breve.

E com um aceno de cabeça, desaparatou deixando os dois sozinhos. Ambos permaneceram por um tempo olhando para o lugar vazio, em silêncio desconfortável. Até Remus mandar segui-lo. Seguiram por uma trilha, nenhuma alma viva no caminho. Como o lobisomem imaginou que logo aconteceria, o garoto ficou entediado e decidiu falar.

- Porque continua andando em farrapos... _Professor_? A Ordem não cuida bem dos seus membros? Ou o senhor gosta mesmo do _estilo_?

Um sorriso se insinuou no rosto do homem, mostrando as rugas proeminentes ao redor dos olhos e no canto da boca. Sempre tinha um comentário ácido na ponta da língua, _como um bom Malfoy_.

- Não que o _estilo de vida_ de um lobisomem ajude muito a manter a integridade de minhas roupas. Certos acidentes acontecem com freqüência.

- Como arrancar a garganta de alguém que esteja por perto desprevenido? – tinha a intenção de ser irônico, mas a voz de Draco tremeu.

Remus estava acostumado a pessoas com medo, mantendo-se afastadas e evitando seus olhares, mas estava cansado. Daquilo e da guerra que acontecia pelo mesmo tipo de gente que criava e divulgava preconceitos contra portadores da licantropia. Pessoas como Lucius Malfoy, cuja paternidade estava estampada nas feições aristocráticas daquele garoto.

Parou de andar e virou-se para trás. Draco também parou e ergueu o rosto confuso para Remus.

- Onde está sua mala?

- Bem ali.

Apontou para trás de si, e o lobisomem viu o malão levitando a quatro palmos do chão, seguindo seu dono. Blasfemou mentalmente e desfez o feitiço que o mantinha no ar, olhando depois ao redor, aliviado de não ver nenhuma alma viva por perto. Draco parecia ignorante sobre o fato de fazer feitiços em uma área trouxa, ou que aquela era uma área trouxa. Talvez não se importasse, realmente. Remus não queria se preocupar com aquilo no momento.

- Eu acho que podemos aparatar daqui.

**oOo**

Como previra, Harry ficara simplesmente furioso ao ver Draco Malfoy dentro da casa que seu padrinho havia lhe deixado de herança. Estavam dentro da biblioteca, a portas fechadas, e Remus o ouvia passivamente gritar e apontar para a porta. Listava milhares de motivos para não querer o outro ali, e então quando lhe entregou a carta de Snape, parou.

Levara um tempo, mas enfim fora esclarecido o evento que levou a morte de Dumbledore. Snape continuava sendo o espião da Ordem da Fênix. O diretor já estava à beira da morte depois de resgatar as _horcruxes_, o pedido pesara ao mestre de poções, mas seu pacto de proteger Draco também. Não que Harry houvesse aceitado muito bem ainda, mas dependiam das informações dele para achar o restante das _horcruxes_.

Remus começara há alguns meses achar que tinha coisa a mais nessa história dos dois. Mas não sabia se Sirius agüentaria se lhe contasse. Se estivesse vivo... Balançou a cabeça e cerrou os olhos, aquela não era hora.

Viu Harry se acalmar enquanto lia a carta, quando acabou abriu a porta da biblioteca. Draco estava no corredor, sentado em cima de seu malão, equilibrando a prataria da velha Walburga no ar. Num pulo se levantou e deixou a prataria cair com estrépito no chão, a pintura da dona da casa recomeçou a reclamar a plenos pulmões.

Os dois garotos ficaram frente a frente, apenas a dois passos de distância, encarando-se friamente. O fato de Draco ser menor que o outro quebrava a imagem ameaçadora.

- Pode ficar. – disse entredentes – Isso não quer dizer que vou tolerar seu comportamento. Não chame Hermione de _sangue ruim_, não fale mal de Ron e deixe meus pais em paz! Fui claro?

- Tenho alguma escolha? – perguntou sarcástico – Sim, eu acho que posso lembrar disso.

- E não saia mexendo em objetos alheios. – disse por fim, esbarrando no ombro de Draco ao se afastar.

Lidar com Harry fora apenas parte do problema, faltava ainda Hermione e Ron, que praticamente estavam vivendo com ele na busca das _horcruxes_. A garota por fim havia sido compreensiva, mas nada conseguia fazer o filho de Arthur aceitar o sonserino dentro da casa. Mas por fim, não era seu teto e não valia muito se gostava ou não, o ruivo se mantinha em guarda para cada comentário de Draco.

O resultado foi que Remus ouviu por semanas os garotos discutirem - eles não podiam ficar juntos em um mesmo aposento sem se agredirem verbalmente. Assim Draco Malfoy decidira passar a maior parte do tempo lendo, na sala ou na biblioteca, que coincidentemente eram os lugares que Remus conseguia ficar em paz. A casa ficava quieta quando o trio saía para seguir uma pista, ficando dias ausentes.

Mesmo com a morte de Dumbledore, Harry deixou _Grimmald Place_ funcionando como a sede da Ordem. Era como dois anos atrás, com exceção da presença de Dumbledore e Sirius. A casa parecia a Remus um lugar abandonado sem seu antigo dono, uma lembrança em cada canto. Se não fosse sua responsabilidade cuidar do garoto de Snape, se afastaria daquela casa o quanto pudesse.

Não era uma tarefa fácil, mas também não muito prazerosa. A rotina de ambos consistia em Draco permanecendo quieto lendo em um canto, enquanto Remus descansava no sofá. Diálogos esporádicos aconteciam a cada dia, com comentários ácidos do garoto e as respostas macias do lobo.

O filho de Lucius Malfoy era frio a maior parte do tempo. Afastava-se a cada vez que Remus se aproximava demais, se se esbarravam sem querer o menino pulava para o lado, sem encontrar seu olhar. Aquilo estava cansando-o, as idéias que o pai de Draco devia ter-lhe incutido a sua mente, não queria nem ao menos imaginar.

Faltavam alguns dias para a lua cheia, e Remus teria de partir para cumprir sua parte na guerra. Não que não gostasse de estar entres os de sua espécie, o lobo se sentia livre assim. Mas eram servos de Voldemort que haveria de espiar, assassinos.

No mesmo dia em que partiria, Remus permaneceu a porta da biblioteca, observando a figura concentrada de Draco. Pensava se lhe avisava da sua ausência ou não, quando uma mão em seu ombro o fez se sobressaltar. Atrás de si estava Molly Weasley, que lhe sorriu e deu bom dia. Ela olhou para o garoto pela fresta da porta e suspirou.

- Vendo-o assim nem parece ser o pestinha de que Ron tanto fala.

O homem sorriu, concordando. Na verdade o garoto parecia bastante solitário naquela casa, como não se encaixasse de nenhuma maneira. De alguma forma era como Remus sempre se sentira.

Molly vinha frequentemente a casa cozinhar, dizia que não havia muito que fazer na sua, com todos os filhos ausentes, apenas ela e o marido. Remus contou-lhe sobre sua pequena viagem, a mulher fez uma cara de abandono.

- Tonks vai sentir muito sua falta, Remus. – disse, esfregando carinhosamente o braço dele.

Sentiu uma tremenda vontade de dizer a mulher para parar de alimentar as esperanças da garota. Mas como sempre, Remus apenas sorria fracamente como resposta.

**oOo**

Voltou a tempo das vésperas do Natal. Sentia-se um trapo humano, passando todo aquele tempo com os outros lobos. Caçando, correndo em florestas sombrias, o gosto de sangue e carne frescos ainda parecia insistia em ficar em sua boca. Suas vestes velhas não estavam em estado melhor que ele, não conseguindo protegê-lo muito da neve que se acumulara nas ruas e ainda caía em sua cabeça.

Era tarde da noite, a casa estava mergulhada na escuridão, provavelmente todos dormiam. Remus se arrastou para a sala, jogando-se no sofá. Murmurando um feitiço, aumentou o fogo da lareira, até que o calor dela chegasse a seus dedos enregelados. Fitou as chamas por um bom tempo, tentando esvaziar a mente, não pensar como seria bom se _ele_ estivesse ali.

- Gostaria que tudo tivesse acabado há muito tempo. – sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Entre na fila... – uma voz embargada lhe respondeu.

Remus olhou para a direção dela, vendo o cabelo loiro-platinado destacar-se na escuridão, assim como a pele pálida. Estava em uma poltrona, enrolado em um cobertor. Esfregava os olhos de forma sonolenta.

- Ei, que espécie de guardião vai embora sem avisar? – ele apertou as pálpebras inchadas, encarando-o.

- Desculpe. – a voz de Remus saiu rouca. Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, cerrando os olhos – Estava com certa pressa. – abriu um dos olhos – Porque está acordado e aqui embaixo?

- Parece que vieram todos para o Natal, os quartos ficaram todos ocupados. _Olho-Tonto_ está dormindo no meu quarto, não consegui dormir. – ao falar isso, Draco fez uma careta – Ele ronca... E aquele olho louco dele me dá calafrios. Entre outras coisas. – murmurou a última parte.

- Oh, o incidente da doninha.

Draco ficou quieto, então resmungou:

- Como sabe disso?

- Ron sempre que tem oportunidade conta a história para todos que encontra. – disse em um leve tom de riso.

- _Weasel 2_ maldito... – socou as cobertas.

Remus estava cansado demais e ainda sob o efeito da lua anterior para perceber que estava tendo uma conversa "normal" com o garoto. Draco pareceu estimulado, porque continuou a falar, com a voz ainda embargada, mas Remus não sabia se era de sono ou por outra coisa.

- Severus veio, sabia? Mas não pude falar direito com ele ainda, Potter o monopolizou o tempo todo. – fez um gesto furioso com a mão – Como faz com tudo!

Remus não segurou o riso, achou adorável aquele ciúme. Por um momento, achou que poderia gostar de ter um admirador como Snape tinha. Esfregou a têmpora, estava cansado e pensando besteiras.

- Draco, venha se esquentar aqui. – bateu de leve no lugar do sofá a seu lado.

O garoto se levantou sem pestanejar, caminhando e tentando se manter enrolado no cobertor até o sofá. Para a surpresa de Remus, ele não se sentou na outra extremidade, mas mais próximo dele, se vendo na mira de dois olhos cinza e brilhantes com o reflexo das chamas. Mas então não se importou mais com a proximidade, sentindo o odor de algo familiar.

Inspirando, Remus se aproximou de Draco, que o olhou estranho. Com certa rudeza o lobisomem segurou o queixo pontudo, sentindo o odor mais forte no hálito do loiro. Sua mente então registrou porque o garoto estava sendo tão comunicativo pela primeira vez, e estava tão confortavelmente perto de si.

- O que andou bebendo Draco? – perguntou sério.

O garoto se remexeu desconfortável ante o tom autoritário e baixou o olhar, corando visivelmente, mas não se afastou e nem a mão de seu rosto.

- Os irmãos do Weasley trouxeram várias garrafas de licor para a ceia. Achei que beber uma não faria muita diferença. – ergueu os ombros, e antes que Remus abrisse a boca para repreendê-lo, se defendeu – Eu irei pagar a garrafa!

- Não é bem uma questão de pagamento. – Remus segurou o rosto do menino, apertando as bochechas ruborizadas – Molly vai me dar um sermão se descobrir.

- Não sei por quê. – desdenhou – Tenho dezessete anos, já sou um adulto.

- Isso não te faz um adulto ainda.

O rosto delicado de Draco assumiu uma expressão sombria. Os olhos claros se fixaram nas chamas da lareira, com um olhar perdido de quem está lembrando de coisas nada felizes. Ou talvez Remus estivesse errado, uma guerra poderia fazer muitos adolescentes virarem adultos muito cedo.

Imitou-o e fitou a lareira, o único som no aposento era o crepitar das chamas. Uma das cortinas estava aberta, deixando se ver parcialmente uma janela. Podia ver a neve cobrindo cada canto do lado de fora. Remus suspirou, ele não se sentia no espírito de Natal, de maneira alguma. Era o segundo Natal seguido que o lobisomem não se sentia com vontade de celebrar com outras pessoas.

Sabia que Molly iria montar um verdadeiro banquete para a ceia, e que haveria muitas pessoas que combatiam ao lado da Ordem da Fênix presentes para festejar com Harry. Mesmo no meio de tantas pessoas, ele se sentiria sozinho. E pelo pouco que conhecera Draco naqueles dias, o garoto não se sentiria muito diferente. A família Malfoy estava praticamente destruída agora.

A voz arrastada o fez sair de seu devaneio e olhar para o loiro, que já tinha colocado um de seus sorrisos maliciosos nos lábios.

- Descobri muitas coisas esses dias, informações interessantes. – olhou para as unhas e só continuou quando Remus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, em indício para que continuasse – Não sabia que Tonks estava tão apaixonada pelo senhor, bem que notei que ela te segue feito cachorrinho.

O lobisomem girou os olhos para cima, imaginando que, com apenas a presença do garoto na casa, Molly provavelmente havia alugado a orelha dele para fofocar.

- Pobre prima. – Draco fingiu um ar de pena e se inclinou para frente – Se ela soubesse do seu caso com Black, notaria que não tem muitas chances. – balançou a cabeça.

Com isso Remus finalmente se irritou com a petulância do garoto. Colocou uma mão no ombro magro, empurrando-o e pronto para levá-lo pelo braço.

- Está bêbado, suba e vá dormir. – disse com uma voz dura.

- Talvez eu fosse mais seu _tipo_, professor? – ignorou-o, dizendo em uma voz aveludada.

O homem parou, não soube por que, e se permitiu olhar com atenção para o rosto ruborizado pela bebida. Ele chamara Tonks de prima. Certo, Draco era parte Black. Assim que sua mente processara o fato, Remus não pode deixar de pensar em Sirius. Também tinha olhos cinza, intimidantes, por vezes. O sorriso zombeteiro e sarcástico, ele vira tantas vezes nos lábios do falecido amante. Até mesmo a língua ferina.

"O que está pensando?", uma vozinha na cabeça de Remus sibilou. "Olhe com mais atenção, o rosto é longe de ser másculo. O nariz e o queixo pontudos, os cabelos lisos de um loiro quase branco. Tudo grita 'Lucius Malfoy'". Antes que pudesse perceber o que fazia, sua mão deslizou para o pescoço fino, envolvendo-o. O lobo dentro de si sentiu vontade de quebrá-lho, com um simples movimento.

Alheio, o garoto continuava a fitá-lo intensamente, sua respiração estava mais alta e ofegante. A mão subiu, permitindo-se roçar a ponta do dedão pelos lábios avermelhados. Draco estremeceu, imaginou como seria a sensação de sua mão áspera contra sua pele macia. Jovem.

Remus estava cansado demais para pensar, o lobo não o deixara totalmente tendo a lua cheia desaparecido fazia tão pouco tempo. Queria voltar a ser jovem novamente, voltar à época onde ser quem era não importava para as pessoas que _lhe_ importava. E elas estariam _vivas_.

Avançou predatoriamente sobre o garoto, fazendo-o deitar-se parcialmente no sofá. Não notou o olhar assustado até sua boca estar a centímetros da dele, e sentir as mãos empurrando seu peito.

- Por favor, não me morda. - a voz de Draco saiu em um fio trêmulo.

Aquilo mais a expressão de medo no rosto do garoto fizeram Remus recobrar o restinho de consciência que lhe sobrara naquela noite. Cerrou os olhos e encostou sua testa no topo da cabeça loira.

- Desculpe, eu não irei. – murmurou, fazendo menção de se afastar, mas o outro o impediu.

- Mas também não pare. – disse quase no mesmo tom de voz que antes.

O lobisomem olhou confuso para o garoto, que pareceu bastante embaraçado para um Malfoy. Ergueu o rosto e roçou seus lábios nos de Remus, como se para confirmar seu pedido. Foi o bastante para decidir tomar a boca, sentindo o hálito doce e forte do licor.

Era diferente. Os fios entre seus dedos, a boca macia contra a sua, a língua hesitante e os gemidos contidos que enchiam seus ouvidos. Aquilo não podia enganar seus sentidos, não era um homem debaixo de si, era um garoto.

Quando encerrou o beijo e se afastou, contemplou o rosto afogueado, os olhos semi-cerrados assim como os lábios inchados. Draco piscou os olhos de maneira sonolenta, abrindo um sorriso. Desviando o olhar daquele rosto, Remus puxou o cobertor para cima da cabeça do garoto, fazendo-o se deitar bem agasalhado no sofá.

- Durma. – pigarreou – Molly não vai nos dar mole amanhã.

- Boa noite professor. – respondeu, antes de bocejar – Sabe... Você não é como Greyback. Nem um pouco.

Remus não sabia o que queria dizer, mas algo dizia que apenas pensar no que poderia significar lhe daria arrepios da espinha. Esperou sentado no mesmo sofá, sentindo que Draco não havia dormido ainda. Ouviu a voz abafada pelo cobertor depois de alguns minutos.

- Posso fazer mais uma confissão? – esperou e interpretou seu silêncio como permissão – Eu acho que eu tinha uma queda pelo senhor no terceiro ano. – disse em uma voz tímida – Metade da nossa turma tinha, eu acho, mas...

Calou-se, deixando no ar. Mas Remus não precisou ouvir mais do garoto. Acariciou a perna próxima a ele, por sobre o cobertor. Ficou até que sobrasse apenas o som do crepitar do fogo e da respiração modulada do adormecido.

- Vai se sentir tão envergonhado de si mesmo amanhã, Draco... – murmurou para o vazio.

Provavelmente teria de se preocupar com um Snape enfurecido caso chegasse ao conhecimento do bruxo, – e lidar com sua própria consciência. No entanto, Remus sorriu. Fora pouco, mas sentiu novamente aquela sensação morna em seu peito.

* * *

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**Finalizado em 15/12/2006

* * *

**

1 _Rictusempra_: feitiço que causa ataque de risos, aparece no segundo livro durante o duelo de Harry e Draco.  
2 _Weasel_: Draco brinca com o nome de Weasley, trocando-o por Weasel, que significa... fuinha!

* * *

_N.A.:_ Ainda que meus dedos coçassem muito pra escrever uma angst, fazer o Remus sofrer como o usual, eu resisti bravamente!  
Minha primeira Remus/Draco! Perdão pelo loirete um tanto ooc.

Feliz Natal meus queridos...


End file.
